comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Summers (Earth-2004)
History Scott Summers is the oldest son of Major Christopher Summers, a test pilot in the U.S. Air Force and his wife Katherine Ann. His younger brother is Alex, later known as the Mutant Havok. When Scott and Alex were boys flying home from a family vacation in their father's vintage private plane, a scout ship from the alien Kree Empire suddenly materialized and set the plane ablaze. Katherine pushed Scott and Alex out the plane door with the only available parachute. The parachute caught fire, so Scott used his mutant optic blasts for the first time to slow their descent. Scott and Alex were unaware that their parents had been teleported from the plane by the Kree a moment before it exploded. Scott suffered a head injury on landing that damaged the part of Scott's brain that would have enabled him to control his optic blasts. The two boys were hospitalized and both suffered traumatic amnesia regarding the incident. One night, Scott woke up and destroyed the roof of the hospital with his optic blast. When Scott woke up again, a year had passed. Upon recovering, Scott was placed in the State Home for Foundlings, an orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska. As a teenager, Scott began to suffer from severe headaches and he was sent to a specialist (again Sinister in disguise), who provided him with lenses made of ruby-quartz. Soon after, Scott's mutant power erupted from his eyes as an uncontrollable blast of optic force. The blast demolished a crane, causing it to drop its payload toward a terrified crowd. Scott saved everyone by obliterating the object with another blast, but the bystanders believed that he had tried to kill them and rallied into an angry mob. Scott fled, escaping on a freight train. Scott was drawn to a mutant criminal named Jack Winters, also known as the Jack O'Diamonds. Jack O'Diamonds sought to use Scott's new found talent in his crimes and physically abused the young boy when he initially refused. However, Scott's display of power had attracted the attention of the mutant telepath Professor Charles Xavier, who teamed up with FBI agent Fred Duncan to find Scott. Scott was rescued from Winters' clutches and was enlisted by Professor Xavier as the first member of the X-Men, a team of young mutants who trained to use their powers in Professor Xavier's dream for human/mutant equality. In the School for Gifted Youngsters the X-Men were tutored by Professor X and trained in the use of their powers in the Danger Room. Xavier provided Scott with a visor made of ruby quartz to help him control his powers in the field. As Cyclops, Scott became deputy leader of the X-Men. While he was a skilled tactician, Scott's social skills were lacking. Scott had fallen in love with his teammate Jean Grey, but his reserved demeanor prevented him from expressing his actual feelings for her. As time passed, and the X-Men worked together more, Scott and Jean finally declared their love for each other, however it would not last. Annihlatioof the X-Men The X-Mansion was attacked by the Onai Warlord Shadelock, seeking to find ways to elimate al, threats to his reign. After killing Henry McCoy and multiple others, Professor X activated the X-Portal to teleport the students away with Havok, which he did successfully. He then ordred Wolverine and Summers to get as many out as possible. Scott went to find Jean, who told him to leave her, before declaring she loved him an sn went to face Shadelock. Jean would die at the hands of the Onai, and Scott, Wolverine, Warpath, Archangel, Cable, Colossus, Psylocke, Nightcrawler and Nighthawk were the only ones to escape alive, as Professor X sealed the portal to prevent Shadelock using it, before the Onai killed him too. Wolverine took up leadership of the team, and much to his annoyance, Cyclops couldn't make contact with Havok, who was protecting the younger mutants from the school in a location only Xavier knew. The Mind Games The entire X-Men team ended up being teleported to the planet Sakaar by Shadelock for what he called The Mind Games. Shadelcok deduced that due to the opposition he faced in wiping out the X-Men, he should bring all his possible foes to one place, and make them fight and kill each other, so he could easily pick off the survivors at the end. During the Mind Games, Cable was among the dead, and the X-Men United with most the other conetestants in order to escape. Shadelock sent Hellscape and even Galactus to prevent escape, but the survivors got away. Shadow Wars Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Cyclops Category:X-Men (Earth-2004) Category:Earth-2004 Stars